Bilbo's Book of Poetry
by CookandBaker
Summary: What became of Bilbo's poems? Frodo discovers the sentimental, heartfelt tome when he makes plans to leave on the boat for Valinor and he cannot bear to leave it behind. (In other words, parodies of folk songs, pop songs and musicals set in "The Hobbit".)
1. Losing You

_My dear Frodo,_

_Along with the Red Book of Westmarch, I chose to leave behind a book of poems and songs collected over the times of my adventures. I am sure you know well their tunes._

_Regards, Bilbo_

* * *

_(AN: Losing My Mind from Follies the Musical, do go and listen to it!)_

Losing my friend was the hardest thing that ever happened to me, Frodo. I can barely forget what we shared - the moment on the carrocks, the times when I tried to, the time I betrayed him and the time we made it up. I trust you too will appreciate the friends you have and cherish each moment with them.

Losing You

I plant my tree,

And think about you,

I watch it grow,

and think about you.

I miss you so,

It's like I'm losing my mind.

The morning ends,

I think about you.

I talk to friends,

I think about you.

And do they know?

It's like I'm losing my mind.

All afternoon,

Writing every little tale,

The thought of you stays bright.

Sometimes I stand

In the middle of my hole,

Not going left,

Not going right.

I smoke my pipe,

And think about you,

I sleep at night,

And dream about you.

You were my friend,

Or were you just being kind?

Or am I losing my mind?

I want you so,

It's like I'm losing my mind.

Does no one know?

It's like I'm losing my mind.

* * *

Frodo traced his finger down the page. It was written in Bilbo's gnarly handwriting, no doubt years after the Quest. Bilbo never forgot, apparently, he never let go.

This book he would not leave with Sam. He would take it along... along with something else.

Frodo had long made his plans. In the autumn, the leaves fell, he went and stooped by Bilbo's oak to find the perfect leaf, and pressed it within the pages, right on the page of the poem,"Losing You". He would bring this book and the leaf within with them to Valinor.

Frodo would miss this tree, this beautiful tall oak that unlike its namesake had lived out its years in peace and prosperity.

And yet, Frodo felt a sense of misgiving. Bilbo would never leave his friend's side, and yet here he was, cruelly tearing himself away from Sam. The terrible gnawing ache of his heart grew.


	2. Somewhere Over the Misty Mountains Cold

I could not for the life of me remember the tune of the Misty Mountains song for a time, until Balin's visit set me straight. I did invent my own variation, though I think Thorin Oakenshield's bones of stone now rattle under the Lonely Mountain at my sacrilegious improvisation. I think it's rather an improvement, if I do say so myself.

Every time I imagine the dwarves singing this version I break into fits of laughter, which make me cough.

* * *

_Somewhere Over the Misty Mountains Cold_

_Somewhere over the misty_  
_mountains cold_  
_In that land there are dungeons_  
_And there are caverns old_

_Somewhere far from the Shire_  
_Dragons snore,_  
_There's a way into the mountain_  
_Through a secret door_

_The pines were roaring on the heights,_  
_The trees like torches blazed with light_  
_The winds were blowing,_  
_The elves did break our sacred trust_  
_Our king was swayed by dragon-lust,_  
_The fire was flaming,_

_Somewhere over the mountains_  
_Dragons loom,_  
_And the gold long-forgotten,_  
_We will reclaim from doom. _

_For ancient king and elvish lord_  
_There lies a gleaming golden hoard_  
_That's where we're going _

_If happy ravens start to fly_  
_Back to their mountain,_  
_Why Oh why can't I?_


	3. Delusion and Death

Thorin's delusion and death pained each one of us in our own separate ways. You could see the betrayal on Dwalin's face, and his pain and my confusion became this song. It is not much of a song, and doubt Bofur would have sung it, dour as it is.

I wonder what has become of him now. I shall write to Gloin and inquire, I think I shall.

* * *

(AN: Listen to "Say Something" by a Great Big World)

Delusion and Death

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll stay with you, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still reaching for you  
But facing a wall

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
**Anywhere, I would've followed you**  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I called friend  
And **I'm saying goodbye**

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And **I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**  
And anywhere, I would have followed you

Say something.

Thorin.

Please.


End file.
